Our own lives
by Bi Sarcastic
Summary: Incluso los niños tienen problemas cuando crecen. [ Basado en los más pequeños de la serie 11 años después de la primera temporada. ]


1\. Like the waves against the rocks.

* * *

Ziggy played for time, jiving us that we were voodoo.

The kid was just crass, he was the nazz,

with God given ass.

He took it all too far but boy could he play guitar.

 _Ziggy Stardust, David Bowie._

* * *

— Cuanta calma… ¿Podemos quedarnos así para siempre?

* * *

El puño se le clavó dolorosamente en el abdomen y le hizo jadear. Sus pies se echaron hacia atrás en un intento desesperado de alejarse, pero resbaló y cayó. Y cayó.

* * *

La alarma del despertador le hizo dar un brinco en la cama por el sobresalto. Le dio un manotazo al móvil para apagarla y resopló, sentándose en la cama. Se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado y esperó a que su corazón se serenase.

Los poster de las paredes le dirigían una mirada que parecía crítica, pero solo aquellos que tenían ojos. Un inmenso retrato pintado de David Bowie le vigilaba cuando se puso los vaqueros y la camiseta, pero sabía que él siempre lo miraba con buenos ojos.

La cocina ya olía a café cuando entró, y su madre estaba de espaldas a él sobre la encimera. Tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio, pero estaba seguro de que ella no se sabía la letra.

— Buenos días, mamá. — Se acercó por detrás y le besó la coronilla. Era una suerte haber crecido un palmo en los últimos meses, pues ahora por lo menos su madre ya no era más alta que él.

— ¿Preparado para la vuelta? — Preguntó ella con una mirada de soslayo.

Ziggy se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en la nevera en busca de zumo. Cuando lo halló se levantó para servirse un vaso, pero al no ver ninguno se llevó el brick a los labios.

— ¡No hagas eso! No seas cochino. — Le recriminó Jane. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa de disculpa y abrió el armario de la cocina para hacerse con el preciado vaso.

— Ya sabes cómo es el primer de clase. Te presentan a un montón de gente que ya conoces. Te presentan a un montón de profesores que ya conoces y que te suspendieron el año anterior. Te dicen que más vale que te espabiles, que el instituto se acaba y que tienes que pensar que vas a hacer con tu vida… Un día más de instituto.

— Tu último año de instituto. — Matizó Jane antes de dar un trago a su taza de café. La mujer apoyó el trasero en la encimera y escudriñó la expresión de su hijo.

— No quita que vaya a ser igual que todos los demás. — Replicó Ziggy, tan impasible, como si aquello no fuese nada. Lo cierto era que se tomaba con bastante tranquilidad el tema de su futuro, cosa que desesperaba a su madre. Por suerte para él, la bocina de un coche resonó con fuerza en el exterior, y tras mirar la hora en su móvil supo que era para él. — Mi limusina me espera. — Bromeó.

— Tened cuidado. Quiero a Chloe, pero conduce como una lunática. — Le acercó un billete de 20 dólares a Ziggy para que lo cogiese, y puso mala cara cuando el chico se echó hacia atrás. — Cógelo ahora mismo, Ziggy Chapman.

— Mamá, sabes que no hace falta. Si he trabajado en verano es para estas cosas, ya sabes. — Se justificó. Echó mano de su mochila, que descansaba contra la pata de la mesa de la cocina e intentó salir pitando, pero Jane fue bastante más rápida; metió el billete en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de Ziggy y lo atrajo con una mano en la mejilla.

— Te quiero, Zig. Pasa un buen día. — Le dio un rápido beso, pero Ziggy no se apartó hasta que le dio un cariñoso achuchón.

— Te quiero, mamá. Pasa un buen día.

* * *

— ¡Vamos! ¿Quieres que lleguemos los últimos a la presentación? ¡No pienso sentarme en la puta primera fila por tu culpa!

Si algo había heredado de su madre era una boca como una cloaca. Chloe Mackenzie agitaba la mano por la ventanilla del conductor para intentar que Ziggy caminase más deprisa, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su intensidad como para darle importancia.

— Relájate, por dios. Nadie va a sentarse en la primera fila, tranquila. — Dijo él tras entrar en el coche, pero apenas si tuvo tiempo para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad antes de que ella pisase el acelerador hasta el fondo. Era una suerte que no se hubiesen matado medio millón de veces. Alargó la mano hasta la radio y pulsó los botones hasta dar con una emisora que emitiera música, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como Chloe hacía muecas.

— Música comercial. — Replicó la chica antes de que le preguntase siquiera. Casi olvidaba que la pelirroja se consideraba una especie de vanguardista de la música obsesionada con que la música de otros tiempos siempre sería mejor que esa mierda discotequera a la que no hacía ascos cuando llevaba un par de copas de más.

La música de Bonnie Tyler pareció aplacar a la fiera y permitió que el camino fuese más tranquilo. Ella se pasó todo el rato parloteando sobre las vacaciones de verano, solicitudes de universidad, chicos de Monterrey que eran unos capullos y la locura transitoria de Madeline Mackenzie, todo ello entremezclado en una marabunta que hacía complicado que un novato le siguiese el ritmo, pero Ziggy tenía años de práctica y sabía diferenciar los temas importantes en toda la paja que no lo era.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has hecho algo interesante estas últimas semanas que no he estado? — Preguntó ella en un momento en el que pudo parar el coche en un semáforo, aprovechando para hacerse una coleta mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor. Por el cambio en su tono de voz supo que esperaba que le contase algo en concreto. Beneficios de ser mejores amigos.

— Surf. Trabajo. Como Sky y tú estuvisteis fuera no quedamos demasiado. Ya sabes, eres el pegamento del grupo. — La alabó a sabiendas de que eso iba a hincharle el ego, pero también porque así lo dejaría tranquilo.

— Que zalamero. Pero sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería.

Ziggy se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

— No hay nada que haya pasado, Chloe. Nada de nada.

La chica infló los carrillos como si todavía tuviese seis años, pero sabía que era misión imposible sacarle más cuando el rubio se cerraba en banda. Condujo hasta el aparcamiento del instituto y ambos bajaron del coche. No muy lejos de allí, en el lugar asignado para las bicicletas, Sky dejaba la suya y se sacaba el casco, que hizo que sus rizos diesen un gracioso salto alrededor de su cabeza. La joven los vio y agitó la mano, que le dio vía libre a su media hermana para correr hacia ella, en tacones y minifalda incluida, y saltar sobre ella. Si la pelirroja era un intento de vanguardismo, Sky era el contrapunto bohemio. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el aspecto descuidado no se basaba en un ritual matutino para parecerlo, si no que muchas veces olvidaba peinarse o siquiera cambiarse de camiseta de un día para otro, pero no resultaba raro a otros, pues tenía ese aire de despiste de manera habitual. Aguantó estoicamente el abrazo aunque solo hacia un día que no se veían y luego ella misma le dio un leve apretón a Ziggy cuando se acercó, aunque tan fugaz que apenas si la notó.

— ¿Qué tal estas semanas, Ziggy? — Le preguntó sin mirarle siquiera, mientras guardaba el casco en su mochila, tres veces más grande casi que ella misma. Luego alzó la vista y sonrió a alguien a sus espaldas.

— Todo bie… — Recibió una palmada en la espalda, no muy fuerte, más bien amistosa, y se encontró la cara de Josh sobre su hombro. Su pelo caía hacia un lado y parecía que se le había olvidado cortárselo antes de empezar las clases.

Ziggy recibió una última palmada del chico y éste se metió entre Chloe y él para abrazar de frente a Sky, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ziggy lanzó una mirada a Chloe y ella rodó los ojos y negó levemente con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, como si fuese algo que no deberían estar viendo. Ella se giró y le dio un toquecito en el brazo al gemelo de Josh, Max.

Si Josh tenía que apartarse el pelo de la cara a manotazos, ni un solo pelo de la cabeza de Max podría moverse; la gomina le daba un aspecto perfectamente pulcro, y aunque su ropa diese el aspecto de informal la llevaba de tal forma que parecía estar frente a un empresario exitoso: la camisa impecable contrastaba con los vaqueros, pero volvían a su imagen de éxito con esos zapatos tan raros en chicos de 17 años.

— Parece que alguien se ha puesto guapo para el primer día. — Silbó Chloe. Josh y Sky ya habían soltado su agarre, pero el chico mantuvo un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, que puso el suyo propio alrededor de la cintura de él. Como si estuviesen perpetuamente pegados.

— Nada del otro mundo. — Replicó Max con un intento de sonrisa que le duro poco. Miró a Ziggy y asintió como única forma de saludo. Pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos y al mismo equipo de béisbol, pero rara vez hacían planes entre ellos dos. — ¿Y tú, Ziggy? Eres el único que se ha quedado en Monterrey este par de semanas.

— No he hecho nada especial. Ayudé a Tom en la cafetería e hice algo de surf… ¿Y vosotros en casa de vuestra abuela?

— Bien. — Respondió Max. — Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los abuelos. Intentan seguirte el ritmo de todo lo que les cuentas y haces y al final desisten. Como cuando pregunto a Josh si tenía nov…

— ¡Max! — Se quejó su gemelo, haciendo que este se callase inmediatamente, aunque con una sonrisilla que se extendió por los demás salvo Ziggy. Ya sabía por dónde iba.

— ¡No he dicho nada! Si ni siquiera nosotros sabemos nada, como para que lo sepa la abuela…

— Bueno, quizás… Pronto… — Desvió la cabeza hacia su espalda y levantó la mano hacia alguien.

Todos se giraron para mirar y vieron el coche de Renata Klein aparcando en la acera. No había apagado el motor mientras se despedía de su hija y salió a toda velocidad cuando esta bajó.

Amabella Klein llevaba todavía uno de esos veraniegos vestidos de flores que eran habituales de ver en Monterrey hasta bien entrado Octubre y sujetaba su mochila contra su pecho mientras avanzaba entre la gente que se agolpaba en el aparcamiento. Su pelo rubio caía a ambos lados de su cara mientras caminaba, y sonrió tímidamente cuando vio a Josh con el brazo en alto en su dirección. Se acercó a ellos y Chloe le dedicó el primer abrazo del grupo, pero miró a Ziggy por encima del hombro de su amiga. También le dio un abrazo a Max y a Sky, pero se quedó frente a Ziggy sin saber si debía o no, así que el chico optó por una sonrisa como saludo.

— No te has puesto nada morena para estar en la costa todo el verano, Bella. — Comentó Sky.

— ¡Nos hemos visto en verano! — Dijo Max, como si fuese un secreto que llevaba tiempo guardándose, para finalmente soltarlo como si de una bomba se tratase. Josh lo fulminó con la mirada, y Amabella asintió sonrojada. — La casa que alquilaron mis padres está cerca de donde vive la abuela de Josh y Max. — Explicó ella.

Visto y no visto, Josh alargó una mano y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Amabella como hacían su hermano y Sky, solo que aquello parecía más forzado y mucho menos natural que ellos. Salvo Max, todos miraron aquello como si fuese una noticia de bomba en la televisión y se miraron algo confusos, a lo que Josh acabó abriendo de nuevo la boca.

— De hecho, Amabella y yo hemos empezado a salir este verano.

Ojalá no la hubiese abierto nunca.


End file.
